Today, users take and share pictures from a variety of different computing devices. For example, a user may take pictures with a portable computing device, such as a smartphone, a tablet or a camera. Many devices that capture images may be used to capture a single image, a burst of images or record a video. In some cases, the user may view the images taken on the device, or shared by another user, directly on the device that captured the images.
When viewing a sequence of images, the images might be displayed in response to a user selecting a user interface element to display the next or previous image or the images might be automatically shown. For example, each image in a sequence might be displayed for some period before the next image in the sequence is displayed. In other examples, a user might change the images displayed using a gesture (e.g., perform a swipe to the left or the right). The user viewing the sequence of images, however, may be limited in how they navigate the images. For example, the user may have to select a user interface element to either select another image for viewing or to move forward or backward in the sequence of images.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.